


Barber Trea

by Anonymous



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Haircuts, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Trea cuts Bryce’s hair.
Relationships: Bryce Harper/Trea Turner
Collections: Anonymous





	Barber Trea

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is strictly fictitious.

_”Can I cut your hair?”_

__

Trea has asked Bryce about that on the former’s birthday.

__

Bryce shook his head and said, “Can you do it?”

__

Trea then showed him a photo. “I cut that guy’s hair, and I told him to keep it secret.”

__

“Really?” Bryce’s eyes went large when he learned that Trea can be a good barber. His hair problems will probably be solved, since Trea knew what Bryce liked on the bed or off.

__

Trea nodded.

__

“As long as you’re doing something sane I’m all in.” Bryce said before Trea took out his equipment.

__

* * *

__

Once Trea was done, he asked Bryce to look at his new haircut.

__

“Nicely done, Trea. Just like a real barber.” Bryce said huskily.

__

“Thanks Brycie.” Trea said as he felt himself growing at the sight of Bryce.

__

“But why did you leave my neckline messy, instead of getting it squared?”

__

“You don’t like it when I touch you there?”

__

“I mean, I do, but...”

__

What Bryce left out was, _”Every time you play with my neck I’m shivering.”_

__

Trea said, accent stronger that before, “That’s all I have to hear. Why not see what your haircut could do to me?”

__

Bryce nodded as he followed Trea into the latter’s room.

__

* * *

__

After they had done the dead, Trea turned to Bryce and said while panting and lying at his bed, “Like your haircut?”

__

“It feels so good when you grab and pull it. Hey - wanna cut others’ hair too?”

__

“Nah, Bryce. Let’s keep that to you for now.”

__

“Like we keep our secret sides to each other?”

__

“Nailed it.”

__

“Now that I know how good your are, Trea, I think you’re the only one that could cut and style my hair.”

__

“And you’re the only one with whom I will ever get close.”

__


End file.
